The goal of the JCSG Center for Innovative Membrane Protein Technologies (JCIMPT) is to develop and disseminate methods and technologies for structure-grade production of membrane proteins. JCIMPT is focusing on integral membrane proteins expressed in cell-free, baculovirus and mammalian cell systems. Close integration and collaboration with the Joint Center for Structural Genomics will provide access to databases, database tracking, and biophysical characterization technologies. In addition, the JCSG and the JCIMPT will collaborate on bacterial expression technologies. Miniaturization and automation are major components in our systematic investigation of membrane protein expression and the development of novel genetically engineered expression systems and sample preparation technologies. JCIMPT will synthesize and test a matrix of new molecules to stabilize integral membrane proteins. To develop the necessary methods and technologies, we have assembled a consortium of investigators that have extensive experience in both technology development and technology transfer for structural biology as well as for membrane protein production and structure determination by electron microscopy, NMR spectroscopy, and X-ray crystallography. A clear path for technology dissemination of the expression and sample preparation developments are in place through key collaborations with companies that already supply many structural biologists with the necessary tools to conduct their research. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]